detention fun
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare, Alli, Drew, Adam, Dave, and Eli all ended up in detention. Everyone in detention is different. Eli the smoker and drinker, Alli and Clare the cheerleaders, Adam the transgender, Drew the football star, and Dave the basketball star.
1. Chapter 1

Clare's pov:

Today is saturday. Right now me and my friend Alli are on are way to degrassi, because we got saturday detention. Me and Alli are cheerleaders, and one day me and Alli where bored, so when night time came me and Alli broke into the school and vandlised it. No one no's we did it, right now me and Alli made it to degrassi. When we got there we saw Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and Dave Turner. We where all different, Eli Goldsworthy hangs out with Bianca, Fitz, and Owen. He is also friends with Adam suprisingly. Eli is a drinker and a smoker. Drew Torres is the degrassi's QB2 and degrassi's total heart throb. Adam Torres is the school's female to male transgender, and Dave Turner is degrassi's star basketball player. Alli and I are the school's cheerleaders. I'm the captain and Alli is my co- captain. We walked closer when they all looked up to see me and Alli.

"Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards, in detention" said Dave.  
>"Yea, don't be suprised" I spat back. I saw Eli smirk.<br>"Hey Alli" said Drew with a smile. Alli and Drew used to date, until he cheated on her with Bianca.  
>"Hey, man whore" said Alli with a smile. I laughed.<br>"Hey Clare and Alli" said Adam with a smile. Me and Alli liked Adam he was one of are best friends.  
>"Hey Adam" said me and Alli and the same time. Me and Alli sat far away from the others.<p>

We where siting there for 15 minutes until Simpson came over.

"Hello trouble makers ready for detention?" asked Simpson.  
>"Ugh no" said Alli.<br>"Let's go" said Simpson, opening up the door to the school.

We all walked in the school and followed Simpson to the library. Everyone sat down at different tables except for me and Alli. We sat together as always.

"Okay everyone, put your cell phones in this box" said Simpson, taking all of are phones.

Everyone groaned but they gave up there phones.

"Okay I'll be back in an hour, don't leave" said Simpson.

Simpson walked out of the room an Drew started up a conversation.

"Okay, so why is everyone here?" asked Drew, looking at all of us.  
>"Why are you here?" I asked.<br>"I punched Owen, what about you guys?" asked Drew again.  
>"Well, I got caught in the hall with out a hall pass" said Adam with a laugh.<br>"I got in trouble for back talken the teacher" said Dave.  
>"I skiped school to drink" said Eli.<p>

Me and Alli looked at eachother and said nothing.

"What about you, prom queens" teased Eli.  
>"Me and Alli skiped school to go shopping" I said looking at them.<p>

They all broke out into fits of laughter and me and Alli looked at them like they where crazy.

"What?" asked Alli, confused.  
>"You skiped school, to shop" said Dave, in between laughter.<br>"Yea me and Clare have to look good" said Alli with a smile.  
>"I would hate to see your closets" said Drew, laughing more.<br>"Trust me, when I was over Clare's I went to her closet which is a walk in closet and there was barly any room for anything" said Adam laughing more.  
>"Hey, I like to look good" I said, defending myself.<br>"Yea, but you do go over board" said Eli looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat there with Alli. An hour passed and the laughter died down finally, and then Simpson walked in.

"Hello, trouble makers" said Simpson.  
>"Hey boldey" said Alli with a smile. I laughed.<br>"Ignoring that comment, does anyone need to go to the bathroom?" asked Simpson.

I looked at Alli and we noded.

"Yea, we gotta piss" said me and Alli at the same time and everyone laughed except Simpson.  
>"Okay, anyone else?" asked Simpson, looking at the others.<br>"No" everyone else said.  
>"Okay Alli, Clare come with me, everyone else stay put" said Simpson.<p>

Me and Alli got up and walked to the door. Simpson followed us to the bathroom.

Eli's pov:

I watched her and her friend talk to eachother, she was beautiful but I would never say anything to her. When she said she had to piss I started to laugh. When she walked out, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I think I'm in love with her. But I will never admit it.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed... I need at least 10 reviews to have a new chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's pov:

Me and Alli where walking down the hall with Simpson up are asses. Alli of course had to say something.

"We would have been fine walking by are selfs" said Alli, geting mad.  
>"No, I don't trust you guys" said Simpson.<br>"Well, could you at least back up or eat a mint" Alli said, I was trying not to laugh but failed.  
>"Haha, go to the bathroom and hurry" said Simpson.<p>

Me and Alli walked into the bathroom and did are business, then we took are make up out of our bags and applied it to our faces. Just then Simpson knocked on the door.

"Hurry up girls" said Simpson.  
>"Simpson, you can wait, hold on to your spiderman boxers" I said, annoyed.<br>"How did you no I'm wearing spiderman boxers, you no what never mind" said Simpson. Me and Alli laughed.

We walked out of the bathroom and we went back to the library with Simpson up our asses AGAIN. Me and Alli just rolled are eyes. When we got back to the library we took are seats and waited for Simpson to leave. When he did me and Alli started talking.

"I can't believe he doesn't trust us" said Alli.  
>"What are you talking about?" asked Eli, confused.<br>"We where walking to the bathroom and Simpson was literally up are asses, so Alli asked him to back up or eat a mint" I said laughing, along with everyone else.  
>"Then when we where in the bathroom he knocked on the door and said hurry up and Clare was all like hold on to your spiderman boxers and Simpson asked her how she knew he was wearing them" Alli said and everyone was laughing, including me.<p>

We sat there bored out of our minds until Eli spoke up.

"Who wants to get rid of this boredness?" asked Eli.  
>"Every one" said Dave.<br>"Then, let's go" said Eli, geting up.  
>"Where will we go?" asked Drew.<br>"Just come on" said Eli.

We all followed Eli out of the library. We where walking until Eli stoped at a locker, then I relised it was his. He opened it and got out a thing of weed and hid it in his pocket. He shut and locked his locker and we followed him. We where walking until we saw Simpson geting water.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Adam. "Run" I said.  
>"What?" asked Eli.<br>"Go, I'm gonna stall and you guys are gonna run back to the library" I said, thinking of something.  
>"Why would you do that?" asked, Eli, confused.<br>"Oh oh oh oh, I no you want me" I said going to the end of the hall where Simpson was, he looked pissed. "I no you care, you shout when ever and I'll be there you are my love, you are my heart and we will never ever ever be apart" I kept singing, Simpson walked to me and then everyone ran back to the library and I ran towards the gym singing baby.

I ran to the gym and stoped singing. I started to cheer when Simpson came in looking pissed. I started doing flips and such.

"Clare, what are you doing?" asked Simpson, mad.  
>"Oh, hey Archie" I said.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked again.  
>"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cheering duh" I said.<br>"Why aren't you in detention?" asked Simpson.  
>"Cause I got bored, so I got up and left" I said, with a smile.<p>

Simpson came closer to me and pointed to the door. I crossed my arms and Simpson gave me a death glare and I gave him one back.

"Clare, now" said Simpson.  
>"Clare, now" I copied him.<br>"Clare" said Simpson, geting mad.  
>"Archie" I said, with a smile.<br>"If you don't wanna be back next saturday, I suggest you go, now" said Simpson.

I walked to the door with Simpson up my ass.

"Rape me, why don't you" I said, with a smile.  
>"Clare, keep walking" said Simpson.<p>

I walked back to the library with a smile on my face. When we reached the library, I walked in with Simpson up my ass. Everyone looked at me and I smiled.

"Everyone, your detention buddy here took it apon herself to sing in the halls and cheer in the gym" said Simpson.  
>"Yea, cry me a river, Archie" I said with a smile.<br>"Haha, sit down I'll be back in an hour" said Simpson, leaving.

When he was completely gone I turned and faced my fellow detention people.

"He is so fun to mess with" I said taking my seat next to Alli.  
>"It was funny" said Dave.<br>"Yea thanks... you all irk me" I said.  
>"Why?" asked Adam.<br>"Cause, I risked my ass so you won't get in trouble and you guys don't say thank you" I gasped.  
>"Thank you Clare" everyone said.<br>"That's all I wanted to hear" I smiled in victory.  
>"Okay, let's smoke these joints" said Eli, pulling out the weed.<p>

We all smoked are own and when we where finished everyone was already high. I went to the back of the library and looked out the window. Just then someone sat beside me on the window sile.

"Sup Edwards" said Eli, with a smirk.  
>"Sup Eli" I said, continuing to look out the window.<br>"Thanks by the way" said Eli.  
>"For what?" I asked, confused.<br>"For busting your ass to save everyone else's" he said.  
>"Well, your welcome" I said, laughing.<br>"Why are you laughing?" asked Eli, confused.  
>"You should have saw Simpson's face, he looked like a tomato" I said, laughing.<p>

Eli started laughing with me. We where still laughing, until me and Eli kissed. It was filled with passion. I pulled away.

"Sorry" I said.  
>"It's okay" said Eli, with a smirk.<p>

I walked back to where everyone was.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Drew.  
>"Me and Eli just kissed" I said, looking at them.<br>"What do you mean, kissed?" asked Adam.  
>"What she means is that me and her where laughing and we just kissed" said Eli, taking his seat. I took mine also and so did everyone else.<p>

We where mute for 15 minutes, until Eli broke the silence.

"So, is everyone going to Bianca's party?" asked Eli.  
>"Yes" everyone said, except me and Alli.<br>"What about you Alli?" asked Drew.  
>"No, why would I go to some slut's party, after she had oral sex with my man whore of an ex" spat Alli.<br>"How many times do I have to say sorry?" asked Drew.  
>"Until I get a new boyfriend" spat Alli, crossing her arms.<br>"What about you Clare, you going?" asked Eli.  
>"I say bite me and no, I'm not" I spat.<br>"I would love to" smirked Eli as he pretended to bite me.  
>"Ugh conceited much?" I asked.<br>"Very" said Eli.

Ugh he can be annoying but he is so cute. UGH Clare what are you saying, you can't like him. Even though that kiss felt so right I couldn't. Just then Simpson came in.

"Hello, trouble makers" Simpson said.  
>"Archie, if you keep coming in saying that, I'm gonna have bf" I spat back.<br>"Bf?" asked Drew, confused.  
>"Bitch fit" said Alli, in a duh voice.<br>"Oh, make's sence" said Drew.  
>"Any way, it's time for lunch" said Simpson.<br>"Okay" said Dave.

Simpson noded and left. We all took out are lunch. Alli and me had a turkey and cheese sandwhich, Adam and Drew had a meat loaf sandwhich, Eli also had turkey, and Dave had tuna. We sat there eating our lunch in peace. This is gonna be the longest five hours of my life.

Authors note: hope you enjoyed. i got 'bf' from white chicks and if you knew that that then your smart. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's pov:

I was bored shit less and so was Alli. Just then Drew brought us out of are thoughts.

"So, Alli what are you doing this friday?" asked Drew.  
>"Not you" said Alli geting up and leaving the library. Drew followed her.<p>

When they left Adam started talking.

"So Dave, Eli, and Clare, what do you wanna do?" asked Adam.  
>"How about we play truth or dare" said Eli with a smirk.<br>"Yea, let's play" said Dave.  
>"Come on Clare, you no you wanna" Eli said.<br>"Fine" I sighed in defeat.  
>"Okay I go first" said Adam.<p>

Adam thought for a minute.

"Okay, Dave truth or dare" said Adam.  
>"Uhh truth" said Dave confident.<br>"Who is your crush?" asked Adam.  
>"Alli Bhandari" said Dave quickly.<br>"Okay Eli, your turn" said Adam.  
>"Okay Clare, truth or dare?" asked Eli with a smirk.<br>I knew him and so I took the risk and said "Dare".  
>"I dare you to kiss who ever comes threw that door next" Eli smirked in victory.<br>"Fine" I said not giving him the satisfaction.

Just then the door opened and in walked Alli mad and Drew walking behind her. I walked up to Alli and kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

"Uh, what was that?" asked Alli siting down.  
>"We where playing truth or dare and Eli dared me to kiss who ever walked threw that door next" I said in one breath.<br>"Yea, I said kiss" said Eli.  
>"You never said where" I smiled in victory.<br>"I wanna play" said Alli.  
>"Okay both you and Drew are in the game" said Adam.<br>"Okay Clare, your turn" said Dave.  
>"Eli truth or dare" I said with a smile.<br>"Dare" he said proudly. He won't be proud when he see's what I got in store.  
>"I dare you to wear, just your boxers and socks until Simpson comes in" I smiled.<br>"WHAT" said Eli.  
>"You heard me, strip" I said.<br>"You just wanna see me naked" said Eli taking off his clothes.

Eli took off everything but his socks and boxers.

"Okay Alli your turn" said Adam.  
>"Okay Adam, truth or dare?" asked Alli.<br>"Dare" said Adam.  
>"I dare you to kiss, dave when ever someone says 'what'" Alli smiled.<br>"ALLI" said Dave and Adam.  
>"Nope can't refruse a dare" Alli said.<br>"Fine" Adam said.  
>"Okay Drew, your turn" said Eli.<br>"What" smiled Drew. Adam kissed Dave.  
>"Okay Dave, truth or dare?" asked Drew.<br>"Umm dare" said Dave.  
>"Is it true that your mom picks out your clothes?" asked Drew.<br>"Nope, I do" said Dave.  
>"Okay Dave, your turn" I said.<br>"Okay umm Alli, truth or dare?" asked Dave.  
>"What" Alli smiled. Adam kissed Dave again.<br>"Truth or dare" said Dave.  
>"Dare" said Alli.<br>"I dare you to tell us your deepest darkest secret" said Dave.  
>"Okay one time me and Clare got so drunk, me and her made out and when we woke up in the morning, we where in are bra's and jeans and we where snuggling up to eachother and I was dating Drew at the time" Alli said hiding her face. I looked down.<br>"Wow that's really hot" said Eli and Drew.  
>"Your wierd" I said.<br>"I don't care if Alli basically cheated on me but that made me horny" said Drew with a laugh.

We all continued to play the game and we had fun. Eli was still in his boxers and socks. I had to admit he looked really hot. Just then Simpson came in.

"Hello tr- Eli why aren't you wearing any clothes?" asked Simpson mad.  
>"I took them off" said Eli with a smirk.<br>"Why?" asked Simpson pissed.  
>"Because I'm drop dead SEXY" replied Eli. We all laughed.<br>"Put your clothes back on, now" said Simpson leaving.  
>"Happy Clare" said Eli.<br>"Very, now put your close back on" I said.  
>"Fine, feisty, I like it" said Eli.<p>

Eli put his clothes back on. We sat there for a half hour bored out of are minds. UGH I hate detention.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli's pov:

We where just siting here. I was so bored, so I started to look around and my eyes landed on Clare. She is really hot. I love her auburn hair, the way her clothes hug her curves so well, most importantly I love her eyes. I could stare into them all day. I watched her get up and go into the back of the library. Alli got up and left the room, Drew, Adam, and Dave started talking so I got up and went to where Clare could be. I found her looking out the window in the very back.

"Mind if I join?" I asked.  
>"Yea, sure" smiled Clare.<br>"So..." I said.  
>"So..." she mocked.<br>"Clare, explain that kiss" I said facing her.  
>"Eli, we where high" she replied looking at me.<p>

I saw a supply closet behind her and pushed her in and locked the door behind me.

"Eli, what are you doing?" asked Clare. Damn even in the dark she is perfect.  
>"Clare, that kiss meant something, I no it" I said backing her up against the wall.<br>"Eli, y-y-your wrong" Clare studdered out.  
>"No, I'm not" I whispeared in her ear.<p>

I started placing hot wet kisses on her neck. I heard her moan low in my ear so no one can hear us.

"Eli, stop" Clare whispeared.  
>"No, you want me, I no it" I said pushing myself into her. "Stop" she said.<br>"No" I said kissing her neck.

She was stiff. She then placed her hands on my shoulders while I kissed her neck. She pulled my head back to make me look her in the eyes. I was confused until she kissed me and I kissed her back. I placed one hand on her lower back and the other on the wall. Clare placed one of her legs on my waist. Damn this was hot. The kiss got more heated. Clare's and my tounge where wrestling and she was winning. Ha knew she liked me. I put both hands on her lower back, she tried to put down the leg that was on my waist, but I wasn't having that. I put my left hand under her knee to stop her. Are kiss got more rough. I slid my hand that was on her leg to her ass, then to her waist. Clare pulled away.

"Wow" she said trying to find her breath.  
>"Yea, I no" I said catching my breath.<br>"We should, go" Clare said trying to walk passed me, but I grabed her arm and pinned her to the wall.  
>"No" I said clearly.<br>"But Simpson-" I cut her off.  
>"So, fuck Simpson, where does this leave us" I said grabing her right hand and kissing her palm.<br>"I don't no" said Clare.  
>"Friends *kiss* friends with benifits *kiss* boyfriend and girlfriend *kiss*" I said kissing all the way up her arm.<br>"Did you just say, boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Clare.  
>"Yup" I said bringing her left leg up to my waist again.<br>"Eli-" I cut her off.

I kissed her and without permission, I let my tounge go into her mouth. We kissed for like 10 seconds and broke apart.

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked leting her leg down.  
>"Where do you want us to be?" she asked. I pulled her close to me so we where chest to chest. I leaned down and whispeared in her ear.<br>"I want you to be mine and me be yours, so what do you say, girlfriend" I whispeared.  
>"Fine with me, boyfriend" she said. That made me smile.<p>

I looked into her eyes. The girl that owns them is finally mine and I'm hers. The girl I'm in love with is standing right infront of me. She smiled and I smiled back. I un locked the door and we both walked out. We got to the front and everyone looked at us.

"Where were you guys at?" asked Drew.  
>"Making out" I said that earned me a hit on the chest.<br>"Wait, you guys are dating?" asked Alli.  
>"Yea, since now" I said wraping my arm around her shoulder.<br>"Finally, I have been sick and tired of hearing you say how much you like her" smiled Adam.  
>"Aww" smiled Clare.<br>"Okay, I have a confession" said Alli standing up.  
>"What is it?" asked Drew.<br>"Clare, remeber when I came over your house two weeks ago with a hickey and I said I got it from my boyfriend, but I didn't tell you who" said Alli in one breath.  
>"Wait, you got a boyfriend" said Drew pissed.<br>"Yea" said Clare.  
>"Well, my boyfriend is Dave" said Alli laughing nervously.<p>

Dave stood up.

"You wait until now to confess, I have been wanting that for a week" said Dave.  
>"How long have you been dating?" asked Drew more pissed.<br>"A month" said Dave with a smile.  
>"Dave, your dead" said Drew.<br>"Drew shut up already, Clare you don't mind if I sit with him do you?" asked Alli with a smile.  
>"No, I'm gonna sit with Eli" said Clare. I smiled.<p>

Clare and me sat at my table and Alli sat with Dave. I pulled Clare's chair closer to mine and put my hand on her waist. Her shirt started to ride up and she tried to pull it down.

"Leave it" I whispeared in her ear.  
>"Fine" she sighed.<p>

I love the feeling of her skin under my hand it feels right. Just then Simpson came in.

"Hello trouble makers" said Simpson.  
>"Do you want me to have a bitch fit, I have no problem doing so" Clare said pissed.<br>"Calm down" I whispeared. Clare sighed.  
>"Clare, Alli weren't you over here" said Simpson confused.<br>"Yea, but we moved with are boyfriends" said Alli.  
>"Clare, Alli-" Simpson started but I cut him off.<br>"If you make Clare move I'll burn your fucking ass alive" I said tightening my grip around Clare.  
>"Fine, stay there, but no funny buisness" said Simpson leaving.<br>"Thanks man" said Dave across the room.  
>"No problem, I want Clare here so, I said it" I laughed.<p>

Me and Clare sat there enjoying eachother's company. FINALLY CLARE EDWARDS IS MINE.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli's pov:

Me and Clare where whispearing stuff into eachother's ears and laughing. We would give little pecks on the lips but that would be it. I would take Clare to the supplie closet, but I can't Simspon will be here soon.

"Awwwww you and Clare look so cute together, me and Alli used to, to but she dumped me" said Drew looking at Alli.  
>"Well next time try not to give into your needs and have oral sex" spat Alli.<br>"SHUT UP!" yelled Adam.

Then they shut up. I moved Clare's hair away from her neck and started placing hot kisses on her neck.

"Eli" Clare whispeared.  
>"Shhh" I said.<br>"Damn, Eli" said Adam.

I stuck up my middle finger and continued. I heard the door open and I broke away from Clare to see Simpson.

"What did I say about funny buisness?" asked Simpson.  
>"I don't care" I said.<br>"You will when I make Clare and Alli move" said Simpson. Oh I'm so scared.  
>"If you do, I'll fucking kill you and put you in the back of my hearse" I spat.<p>

Simpson just left and I laughed to myself.

"I'm gonna get a drink" said Clare geting up and leaving the room.

5 minutes went by and still no Clare.

"I'm gonna see what is taking Clare so long" I said walking out the door.

I was walking down the hall. I check every water fountain but no sign of Clare. Then I remebered that there was another water fountain at the other end of the school. I walked there. It was banned for all student's cause of a school shooting that happened before, so no one can come here. I went under the tape they had there to block it off and walked down the hall. All of a sudden someone grabed my shirt and pulled me into a closet and locked the door and turned on the light. It was Clare.

"What took you so long?" asked Clare running a hand down my chest.  
>"Couldn't find you" I said.<br>"Well your here now, let's make the best of it" said Clare making me sit on the floor.

She straddled my waist and she kissed me. The kiss was geting heated in a matter of minutes. I started to suck on her neck and she moaned low in my ear. I continued what I was doing, then Clare decided to dry hump me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Clare continued.  
>"What, I can't pleasure you" said Clare as she quickened the past.<p>

Damn, this felt good. I stoped her.

"What?" asked Clare.  
>"Why dry hump, when you can have the real thing?" I asked taking a condom out of my wallet.<br>"Really?" asked Clare.  
>"Yea" I said as I pushed her to lay down.<p>

I got up and blocked the door. I then layed on top of Clare.

"Your gonna have to moan low" I said.  
>"Yup and you better fuck me hard" said Clare.<br>"Gotcha" I said.

Me and her started kissing and before we knew it clothes where shed and Clare and me had sex.

*half hour later*

Still Eli's pov:

Me and Clare just got done having sex and let me tell you one thing, AMAZING. Me and Clare put are clothes back on.

"Damn Eli, 2 orgasms" said Clare with a smile.  
>"Well, what can I say I'm that awesome" I smirked.<p>

We got up and we fixed our clothes and Clare fixed my hair while I fixed her's. We didn't want to leave so we stayed in the closet.

"Clare, were you a virgin when we had sex?" I asked concerned cause she wasn't tight at all.  
>"No, I had sex before" said Clare.<br>"With who?" I asked.  
>"K.C Guthrie" said Clare<p>

I stood there shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli's pov:

Him of all people. K.C Guthrie.

"Football jock?" I asked.  
>"Yea" she said with a small laugh.<br>"How could you have sex with... him?" I asked slighty pissed.  
>"It was last year, I didn't no you" said Clare rubbing my arm.<br>"How did he become your ex?" I asked curious.  
>"He cheated on me, with Jenna Middleton" said Clare looking down.<p>

I lifted her head up.

"Hey, I will never do that, if that's what your thinking" I said.  
>"Drew didn't look like he would, but he did" said Clare.<br>"Clare, look at me, I promise I will never hurt you, I swear" I said kissing her.  
>"Okay" smiled Clare.<p>

I kissed her will all the passion of the world. We pulled apart and we went back to the library.

"What took you to long?" asked Alli.  
>"Let's just say, me and Eli had the best make out session ever" said Clare with a smile.<p>

We took our seats and Clare moved her chair next to mine completely and we sat down. Clare put her one leg above her other. I put my hand on her knee and kept it there.

"Eli, what are you doing" Clare whispeared.  
>"Shhh, relax" I said.<p>

She nodded. Simpson came in.

"Hello delinquints" said Simpson with a smile.  
>"Hello, worst principal of the year" smirked Drew.<br>"What, you don't trust us is that why you keep coming in here?" asked Alli.  
>"Yes, escpecially you and Clare" said Simpson. Clare looked down.<br>"What do you mean?" asked Adam confused.  
>"Your little friends didn't tell you?" asked Simpson.<br>"Tell us what?" I asked confused now.  
>"Simpson, shut the fuck up" said Clare geting out of her seat along with Alli.<br>"Your little friends are the ones that vandlished the school" said Simpson.

We were all shocked, except Alli and Clare. Clare went to Simpson and kneed him in the balls and left the room. I ran after her. She ran all the way to the girls bathroom. I didn't care, I need to talk to her.

"Clare, baby" I said walking in.  
>"What?" Clare asked she was crying.<br>"Where are you?" I asked.

She came out of a stole.

"What?" asked Clare.  
>"Clare, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.<br>"Cause, I was imbarrised" said Clare.  
>"Of what?" I asked confused.<br>"That if you found out, then you wouldn't like me" said Clare looking down.  
>"Clare, I will always like you" I said hugging her.<br>"Your just saying that" said Clare laughing.  
>"No, I mean it" I said kissing her.<p>

The kiss was geting heated. Then Clare pulled away.

"We should get back there" said Clare walking towards the door.  
>"Okay" I said walking behind her.<p>

We walked back into the library and Simpson was just geting up.

"Simpson, I'm sorry, it's that time of the month and I lost control" said Clare.  
>"I forgive you, my wife goes crazy with that to" said Simpson leaving.<p>

We walked back to our seats and sat down then Alli started to speak.

"Wait Clare, you got over your period last week" said Alli confused.  
>"Whoops" laughed Clare.<p>

We all joined in. That's my girl, lie to the principal. We all sat there enjoying eachothers company. Today we were all gonna walk out of here with new friends. 


	7. Chapter 7

Clare's pov:

We were all siting here bored out of are minds. Me and Eli were holding hands and Alli and Dave were whispearing stuff into eachother's ears. Me and Eli started kissing, like full on kissing. I put my left hand on his neck and the other on his waist. Me and Eli weren't the only ones kissing Alli and Dave were to.

"Can you guys not make out?" asked Adam.

We contiued making out.

"Seriously" said Drew annoyed.

But we didn't care. Eli pulled away.

"Fine" said Eli.  
>"Thank you" said Adam sighing.<br>"What?" I asked confused.  
>"Yea, we won't make out here, let's go to the supply closet" said Eli geting up.<br>"Alli, Dave" sighed Drew mad.

Alli gave the middle finger and continued kissing dave. I got up and took Eli's hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Adam.  
>"Me and Clare are gonna make out in the supply closet, come get us if Simpson comes" said Eli draging me to the back.<p>

We got into the supply closet Eli locked and bolted the door and we made out. There was a chair in there so I sat Eli down and straddled his hips and we continued to make out. Eli's hand were on my waist and mine were on his shoulders and his hands traveled to my ass. I pulled away.

"What?" asked Eli breathless.  
>"Come here" I said geting up.<p>

I leaned against the wall and pulled Eli by the shirt to me. Eli put both hands on the wall and leaned in. I turned to the side.

"What?" asked Eli.  
>"Not yet" I said runing my hands down his chest.<br>"Oh" smirked Eli.  
>"Moan quietly" I whispeared.<p>

Eli nodded. I un buttoned his pants and got on my knees. I gave Eli the best blow job ever.

Adam's pov:

Me and Drew were siting here. Eli and Clare went to make out and Alli and Dave could go some where private, but decided to sit here.

"Ugh, damn guys how long can you hold your breath?" asked Drew.

I no Drew was still mad Alli is with Dave, but he did cheat on her with Bianca. But there is a problem, Dave isn't really dating Alli, he is her cover up for who she is really dating. Dave is dating Sadie Rowland, Sadie is in on the plan.

"Drew, just let them go" I said.

He got up and left. I ran after him.

"Drew, were are you going?" I asked runing after him.  
>"Away from them, how could she date him" growled Drew.<p>

It was time to man up and tell Drew that Dave isn't really dating her. I am.

"Drew there is something I got to tell you" I said scared.  
>"What is that?" asked Drew still mad.<br>"Dave and Alli aren't really dating" I said.  
>"What, they were kissing" said Drew confused.<br>"Yes, thats because Dave is her cover up" I said.  
>"Oh, so who is she really dating, if you no?" asked Drew feeling relieved.<br>"Me" I said. Drew looked pissed.

Clare's pov:

Me and Eli just got done in the supply closet. We walked out of the closet and took are seats.

"Hey guys" said Alli.  
>"Hey, where's Adam and Drew?" I asked taking my seat next to Eli.<br>"Drew walked out and Adam went after him" said Dave.  
>"Why?" asked Eli confused.<br>"We were kissing and he left" said Dave.  
>"Clare, I need to tell you something" said Alli worried.<br>"What is it?" I asked concerned.  
>"Me and Dave aren't really dating" said Alli.<br>"What, but you said" I was confused.  
>"Yes, but that's because he is my cover up" said Alli.<br>"Who is your real boyfriend then?" asked Eli.  
>"Adam" Alli said quick.<p>

Me and Eli sat there shocked.

Adam's pov:

"Adam, your dead" said Drew.

I ran and Drew ran after me. I ran into the library and jumped over a desk.

"How could you Adam" all eyes were on the scene.  
>"It just happened" I defended.<br>"How could dating the girl I still love 'just happen'?" asked Drew.  
>"It just did, we were watching a movie and eating popcorn and when are hands touched sparks just came and we kissed and then we became a couple, then we asked Dave to cover up and Sadie didn't care as long as it wasn't real" I said in one breath.<br>"So, you lied to me" said Drew coming at me.

I ran to the other side of the table.

"Drew, I'm sorry okay, but now it's not a lie no more" I said.  
>"I can't believe you, you of all people" said Drew upset.<br>"Really, because when I was dating Fiona before you started dating Alli, you always tried to get with her after we broke up and then she turned you down and then you fell for Alli, how do you think I felt" I said.  
>"Adam I didn-" I cut him off.<br>"Cause you didn't care because it was you" I said.  
>"Adam, I'm sorry" said Drew.<br>"What ever" I said walking over to Alli.  
>"Since we aren't hiding from people, want to sit together?" I asked holding out my hand.<br>"I would love to" said Alli grabing my hand.

We walked to my table and I put my arm around Alli and she cuddled up to my side. Just then Simpson came.

"Hello kids" said Simpson looking at Alli and me.  
>"Hi" said Alli.<br>"Wait, Alli weren't you with Dave?" asked Simpson confused.  
>"Yes, but Dave was my fake boyfriend" said Alli and Dave nodded.<br>"Fake boyfriend" he was confused.  
>"Yea, Dave was my cover up, so Drew didn't no I was really dating Adam" said Alli looking at me.<br>"Okay, you kids are wierd" Simpson left.

We sat back and relaxed. 2 more hours until we go home, can't wait.

**A/N: Fiona and Adam dated before Drew started going out with Alli and there will be one more chapter after this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Clare's pov:

We have one more hour until we go home, I can't wait. My mom is at her apartment and my dad is at his. I have the whole house to myself this week. Me and Eli were holding hands and talking.

"So, what's your home life like?" I asked.  
>"Awesome, I can do whatever I want and barly get in trouble" smirked Eli.<br>"That's awesome" I sighed.  
>"What about yours?" asked Eli now I'm gonna have to tell him.<br>"Quite" I replied.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Eli confused.<br>"My parents got divorced in the beginning of the school year. My mom and dad stay at seprate apartments, while I stay in the house" I replied.  
>"What, why do you stay in the house" Eli was still confused.<br>"One week my mom stays with me, the other week my dad and the week after that I stay by myself" I sighed again.  
>"Wow, I'm sorry" said Eli.<br>"Yea, I am to" i replied.

We didn't talk much after that. Just a little small talk. An hour passed and Simpson walked back in.

"Okay, you guys are free to go" smiled Simpson.  
>"Thank god, this was complete torture" sighed Drew.<p>

We all laughed. We all walked out of the library and outside. We all had good friendships now. The enemys became friends. Some enemys started dating and the rest just fell into place. Eli took his car, Adam and Drew got picked up, Dave took the bus and me and Alli walked home. It was a pretty fun day.

**A/N: this chapter sucked but this is the end. If you want a sequeal tell me if not then settle for the ending of the story.**


End file.
